Gotas de cristal
by melissa.fernandez.75491
Summary: hace 10 años atrás un niño pidió un deseo , a una estrella fugas diciendo "quiero volverme popular" , poco después de esto cada vez que miraba a los ojos a una niña ellas solo se aferraban a el .Al observar esto el se quedaba perplejo , no podía creer lo que veía y sin darse cuenta las personas se alejaban mas de el , sin poder evitarlo . sus relaciones amorosas solo duraban 3 mes
1. epilogo

**_hace 10 años atrás un niño pidió un deseo , a una estrella fugas diciendo "quiero volverme popular" , poco después de esto cada vez que miraba a los ojos a una niña ellas solo se aferraban a el .Al observar esto el se quedaba perplejo , no podía creer lo que veía y sin darse cuenta las personas se alejaban mas de el , sin poder evitarlo ._**

**_sus relaciones amorosas solo duraban 3 meses , la primer mujer por la cual sintió algo se alejo diciendo simplemente que lo perdone y que no podía estar a su lado , el escuchas estas palabras lo dejo aturdido y desolado , cerrando su corazón asía los demás ya sea cuestiones amorosas o amistad , estaba arto que lo traten de playboy como si fuera que el disfrutara de la situación, por esto el decidió ya que solo va durar 3 meses porque no se divierte con ellas . _**

**_pero un día alguien le dijo "no tendría porque juzgarte , no me importa como eres solo quiero sacar esa tristeza que escondes", fue la primera vez que alguien se interesaba en lo que el sentía también la primera vez que no lo juzgaban por las apariencias _**


	2. capitulo 1 : desequilibrio

una tarde como cualquiera un joven de cabello blanco y ojos celestes caminaba por las oscuras calles de tokyo . en medio de su recorrido , llego a un lugar muy peculiar , un café donde habían maids que saludaban con un "bienvenido amo" , al ver esto pensó que seria una buena oportunidad para gastar su tiempo para no pensar tanto en aquellas mujeres que lo perseguían , por lo cual el tomo la decisión de trabajar en aquel lugar . poco tiempo después de que el se halla unido a este café se unieron 3 jóvenes mas , uno de cabello negro con ojos rojos brillantes , una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes ; por ultimo un muchacho alto de ojos rojos y pelo rubio .

en un principio este joven no le daba mucha importancia de que ellos estuvieran ahí , pero un día aquel rubio vino dedicándole su mejor sonrisa , tratando de a serlo reír , solo para borrarle la tristeza de su rostro diciéndole " no llores ¿si? yo estoy acá" , el escuchar esto le iso pensar ¿estoy llorando?¿porque lo ago? ¿porque se preocupa por mi , para todos soy solo un aprovechado después de todo no? , el ver la acción de este solo lo iso entrar en paranoia en el medio de su mente en caos una vos empezó a susurra

toma:¿tas triste ikki-san? , no llores ¿si? , ya es suficiente -con vos mas grave - yo te voy a proteger , cueste lo que cueste , a si que confía en mi estoy a tu lado

ikki: toma... -lo aparta- no se de que hablas , estoy bien no ves , no estoy llorando -con vos mas temblorosa- así que déjame ... ademas ¿porque te preocupas por mi?

toma : mmmm , ¿que es esa pregunta , acaso no te acordas? , nuestra promesa - con tono mas serio-

ikki : ¿que promesa ? yo no recuerdo nada , así que deja de a ser esta clase de bromas no las soporto, ademas estoy perfecto no ves

toma : mmmm, como quieras

poco después de eso las fa ns aparecieron para saludar a aquel muchacho provocando que este se deprima también aquellas palabras de aquel rubio que no había entrado ase mas de 3 meses , dieron vueltas por su cabeza una y otra vez provocando le mucha ex tres por lo que 3 horas después , se dirigió para conversar con el gerente del café para poder retirarse mas temprano , pero incluso en la salida ellas lo esperaban , ante esto solo decidió ser falso pensado "es mas fácil , si solo hago como siempre , si solo cierro mis sentimientos hacia ellas , si solo las hago pasar un buen rato para que luego me dejen en paz " .

al llegar a su casa se res costo en el sillón , pensando en lo que tuvo que pasar durante el desarrollo del día en lo harto que estaba de la situación , cuando sonó su teléfono

ikki : ¿hola?

linn: ikki -con vos alegre- quería decirte si querías luego ir conmigo de compras

ikki : mm ¿porque debería , acaso queres salir conmigo o algo por el estilo ?

linn : no .. tonto , es enserio no desconfíes de mi , solo quiero salir porque sos mi amigo

ikki : mm ... esta bien te creo ... decime algo ¿porque queres ser mi amiga ?

linn: ikki-san parece algo solitario y triste .. tan solo quisiera sacarle una sonrisa a ese rostro triste no creo que seas esa clase de personas aprovechadas , así que no pienses de esa forma de vos mismo ikki-san , es triste que lo hagas

ikki: -sonríe-gracias , entonces nos vemos mañana -cuelga - -pensando- ella me dijo eso... de alguna forma me iso feliz ... toma también dijo que me quería sacar una sonrisa -fin de pensamiento - que gente rara- -sonríe- bueno mañana va ser un día largo es mejor que me valla a dormir

(a la mañana siguiente )

ikki : mm ... todavía es temprano , ayer fue un día duro ... creo que ise bien al entrar en ese café .. hay personas interesantes - sonriente - oh..bien -estirándose- es hora de irme , ojala pueda mi corazón soportar esto -suspiro -

luego de haber dicho eso se marcho , para llegar hacia su encuentro , donde estaba aquella chica sonriendo le y saludando como una tonta , a lo lejos .

linn : ikki -san , -gritando - te tardaste jum

ikki : ¿ughhh? son 10:30

linn: ¿y?

ikki: no teníamos que reunir a las 11:00 , mm

linn: o cierto ...

ikki : eu .. gracias

linn: mm ¿porque ?

ikki : sos a la primera que no le afecta mis ojos ... también la que no me juzgo

linn: toma ni dijo que parecías algo triste , quería comprobar la razón

ikki : no hay razón en especial ...

linn : ohh bueno mejor vamos -contenta-

luego de haberse encontrado se la pasaron yendo de un lugar a otro divirtiéndose juntos ; para aquel peli blanco era una nueva experiencia no podía evitar sonreír al pasar esos momentos , jamas lo pudo tener por culpa del poder de aquellos ojos , parecía un niño , pero la diversión en algún momento se tenia que acabar ...

al ver aquellas mujeres que pasaban por el lugar el se asusto sabiendo de lo que eran capaz si la veían con alguien , tomándola de la mano para luego esconderse en un lugar estrecho , estando a poco centímetros de distancia lo suficientemente como para sentir el aliento de su compañera ; esta al darse cuenta de esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ,mirando y contemplando sus hermosos ojos azules los cuales tenían una expresión de preocupación ; viendo esto ella agarro fuerte la mano del joven diciéndole "no te preocupes todo esta bien " . cuando escucho esto no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada pensando que no es muy bueno disimulando . al terminar de pensar esto miro para los costado , corriendo arduamente hasta cerca de una escalera , donde ambos calle ron por no lograr frenar a tiempo

ikki: hay demonios ¿te encontras bien?

linn : si , estoy bien pero ... donde estamos

los dos : ...

ikki: creo que ...

linn: nos perdimos


End file.
